A conventional outdoor cooker, such as a gas or electric barbecue, requires a cooking plate that results in the cooker generating a relatively large footprint which takes up space inconveniently in living areas such as balconies and patios where space is at a premium.
Furthermore, outdoor cookers can be difficult to clean, particularly when there is a significant build-up of drippings and other charred material on the cooking plate or grill.